power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Unboxing Part 2
" " is the second episode of the first season of Power Players, and it is the second part of "Unboxing Special". It first premiered on August 30, 2019 on the official Cartoon Network website and it later premiered on September 21, 2019, on TV on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Axel discovers that he can transform into a toy and teams up with his new team of toys to stop Madcap from stealing a Minergy battery.https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/power-players/unboxing-part-2-episode.html Plot Continuing where the previous episode have left off, Axel had shrunk himself down into a living action figure by the Power Bandz and have fallen down from the stairs to the Monkey Toys living room. Confused, he looks down at himself before noticing the Power Players, who're still mistaking Axel as a threat from the previous episode, all angrily charging after him. Axel has no idea what's going on and wants to know why the toys are after him but before he could explain to the toys who he is, he accidentally activates the rocket boots of his exoskeleton and rockets himself uncontrollably to the kitchen. When the Power Players are ready to attack him in the kitchen, Axel's armor gets activated and blasts at the toy, knocking them away back to the living room. While trying to get himself off his armor, he presses a button on the back of his helmet and he grows back to his normal size. Bearbarian is about to attack the normal-sized Axel again, but Axel easily grabs him because of their size differences. Axel is surprised by the fact Bearbarian is a living teddy bear who's not supposed to be barbarians since they're too soft, but Bearbarian takes him compliment as an insult and recalls his hammer World Breaker and attacks Axel. Axel gets scared and runs upstairs to get to his room, but when he overhears Sarge Charge asking him to surrender, he gets even more confused since he's unaware of what he did that provoke the Power Players to attack him. After locking himself in his room, Axel grabs a baseball bat to fight back the toys. The Power Players all manage to unlock the door, courtesy of Galileo, and Bobbie Blobby fires clay at Axel's hand to create handcuffs. Axel, after breaking his hands free from the clay, tries to explain to the toys that he's not the bad guy, just when everyone in the room all hears Zoe coming, which causes Sarge to jump into conclusion and believes that Axel the "bad guy" has a "human back-up". Axel, once again, tries to clear up the misunderstanding to the Power Players and attempts to tell them that Madcap is the real “bad guy”, but Bearbarian leaps up and gets into Axel's hands and tickles him. The Power Players are confused about Bearbarian's method, but by the time Zoe arrives at Axel's room to check on him and Axel is still holding Bearbarian, the Power Players all remain still which causes Zoe to accuse Axel of playing around while he makes her do all the work of closing all the windows of the house. After Zoe leaves, Axel curiously causes his Power Bandz to activate again and transforms himself into a living action-figure again. The transformation causes a loud blast that Zoe heard from outside his room which makes her comes back to check on Axel again. But when she gets to the room again, she sees that Axel isn't there anymore, unaware that Axel, now in his action figure form, is remaining still along with the Power Players to pretend that he's a toy. Once Zoe leaves the room again, Axel becomes amazed at how he managed to trick Zoe into thinking he's an action figure after he transformed himself and excitedly reveals to the Power Players that Andrew is his uncle. This causes the Power Players to stop attacking Axel since they all knew Andrew before and Axel didn't mean to release Madcap out of the Toy Box. Sarge Charge, the de-facto leader of the team, makes the boy a member to help them defeat Madcap and Axel accepts the offer, calling himself "Action Axel". Action Axel curiously wants to know more about the Power Bandz features and presses a button from the control panel of his exoskeleton, activating the Power Drone and causes himself to be lifted into the air. Unbeknownst to the toys, Madcap is hiding behind one of Axel’s shelves the entire time, and he comes out of hiding and captures Action Axel on top of the bed. The other Power Players all come to aid Action Axel who’s fighting against Madcap, but the villain escapes from the room before the heroes could manage to stop him. After Madcap leaves to get back to the basement, Galileo asks Action Axel if Madcap mentions anything about his plans, and Action Axel explains to the team that Madcap is searching for an extra battery. The toys reveal to him that Madcap is searching for the Minergy battery and explains that Minergy helps make the toys come to life. However, Madcap’s plan is to abuse the Minergy battery to make the toys go bad and Uncle Andrew has stashed the battery somewhere in the house to keep it safe. The problem is that Power Players has no idea where Uncle Andrew stores it. Zoe, who returned to check on Axel again but only to see the Power Players moving and talking, tells the team that the Minergy battery is in Uncle Andrew's workshop, much to the toys' surprise. Zoe is surprised by the fact Axel has turned into a living action figure, but she decides to let herself in on the secret anyway and helps the team by telling them the location of the Minergy battery is in the basement. The team all venture down the basement to find the Minergy battery, while Zoe stays behind to keep a lookout for Uncle Andrew before he gets home. In the basement, the Power Players all arrive just in time for Madcap to find the Minergy battery hiding in a desk lamp and forces Porcupunk and Orangutank to come to life by its power. Madcap reveals to the team his plan to bring every toy in the world to life at once by the powers of Minergy and force the humans to play his games for eternity, but he needs to steal the Power Bandz to gain enough powers for his plan to work. The Power Players, not wanting Madcap to win, all starts fighting the villains in the workshop. While fighting against Madcap, Action Axel discovers more about his powers, such as having a Power Sword and a Power Shield. But just when the Power Players are about to defeat the three villains, Uncle Andrew has arrived home after he ordered pizzas for Axel. While the Power Players are distracted by Uncle Andrew’s voice, Madcap uses his tentacles and summons a huge blast in front of the heroes and the three villains all teleport out of the house with the Minergy battery. Following the villains’ escapes, a small red toy robot arrives from the Toy Box and says he “is ready for action”. Bobbie introduces Action Axel to Slobot as “the other member of the team” and he was stuck in the box the entire time to help them fight Madcap. When Uncle Andrew’s voice is heard again, Action Axel quickly detransforms back to normal self and gets upstairs to the living room where his uncle and Zoe are having some pizzas. The Power Players all curiously follow Axel as he’s about to apologize Uncle Andrew for sneaking into his lab without him knowing, but it turns out Uncle Andrew is completely unaware about what’s really going on inside his house while he’s out and Zoe doesn't tell everything to him to keep it a secret for Axel. Axel decides to change the subject by apologizing to Uncle Andrew for breaking one of his toys, but Uncle Andrew forgives him and tells Axel that since he’s a kid, he expects his nephew to play with toys. The reason why he has a repair shop is so he can't bear to part with good toys if they get break by accident. As Axel tells Zoe that they must keep the entire incident a secret to Uncle Andrew to avoid getting punished by him, Masko steals Axel’s slice of pizza for the toys to eat. Meanwhile somewhere in the city, Madcap has set up his own lair in an abandoned warehouse as he awaits his next strike against the Power Players. Characters Major Characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Bearbarian * Sarge Charge * Galileo * Bobbie Blobby * Masko * Madcap * Orangutank * Porcupunk Minor Characters * Zoe * Uncle Andrew * Slobot * Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan (mentioned) * Zoe's father (mentioned) Trivia * The episode title refers to when Axel opens the Toy Box in the previous episode, freeing Madcap and the Power Players inside. * Masko mentioned that he loves cheese pizza. * This episode shows that despite being toys and thus they do not hunger or need to eat, Masko is seen stealing a slice of pizza to eat. * The way the Power Players all remain still in front of Zoe is similar to how the toys can't be seen moving in front of humans in the Toy Story franchise. Fittingly enough, the series is inspired by the franchise. * While the Power Players team name isn't mentioned on-screen, Madcap called them "Power Pests" at the end of the episode. Errors * In some scenes in Axel's room, Axel's shirt has the Power Players insignia despite it's supposed to appear near the end of the episode. * When Zoe checks in on Axel's room again and the Power Players and Action Axel all remain still, Slobot can be seen with the group despite the fact that he's supposed to be stuck in the Toy Box in the basement until near the end of the episode. * After Uncle Andrew asked "Explain?", a pizza can be seen on the coffee table despite it's supposed to be inside the box. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes